warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Crime and Punishment Vault
Alcatraz-3563 This vault is filled with artifacts from some of the most famous criminals and crimes in history. The vault also houses artifacts belonging to victims of famous crimes. One of the most secure sections, the artifacts in the vault are some of the most dangerous. *Aileen Wuornos' Black Ledger *Albert Anastasia's Barber Shop Chair *Alfred Packer's Gold *Ali Asghar Borujerdi's Prayer Beads *Anatoly Onoprienko's Sawed off Shotgun *Axeman of New Orleans' Phonograph *Balthasar Gérard’s Pig Bladder *Bender Family Hammer and Knife *Ben Kuhl’s Letter *Bobby Baker’s Vending Machine *Bugsy Siegel's Knuckle Dusters *Carlos Marcello's Favorite Table *Carmine Galante’s Cigar *Chair from the Norrmalmstorg Bank Robbery *Charles Becker's Lieutenant Badge *Charles Manson's Metal Guitar Pick *Charles Whitman's Sniper Rifle *Cherry Hill Murder Artifacts *Chicago May's Lipstick *Cotton Swab from the Phantom of Heilbronn *David Berkowitz' Dog Collar *Earle Nelson's Worn Bible *Elise Olmstead's Radio Equipment *Engelbert Kaempfer’s Fugu Poison Vial *Fan Ye’s Redback Spider Venom Vial *Felix Yusupov's Cabinet *Fred and Rosemary West's Wedding Rings *Gavrilo Princip's FN-Model 1910 Pistol *Graham Young’s Teapot *Harvey Glatman’s Camera *Heinrich Himmler's Wristwatch *Heinrich Müller‘s Golden Party Badge *Henrietta Robinson's Shawl *Ivan Milat's Backpack *Jack “Dr. Death” Kevorkian’s Coins *Jack the Ripper's Lantern *Javed Iqbal's Barrel of Acid *Jessie James' Saddle and Safe *Jesse Pomeroy's Ribbon and Spool *Johan Alfred Ander’s Piece of Porcelain *John Wayne Gacy's Facepaint *John Wilkes Booth's Boot *Joseph Goebbels' Radio *Lee Harvey Oswald's Handcuffs *Lee Harvey Oswald's Rifle *Lewis Powell’s Pickaxe *Locker 837 from Columbine High School *Locusta’s Vials *Lorena Bobbitt's Knife *Lorne Acquin's Tire Iron *Luis Garavito's Walking Stick *Madame Alexe Popova's Tea Set *Margaret Waters’ High Chair *Mary Ann Cotton's Apron *Monopoly Board from the Great Train Robbery *Murder Weapons from Grigori Rasputin's Assassination *Peter Kurten's Skeleton Key *Peter Sutcliffe's Vehicle Registration Plate *Pieces of Yolanda Saldivar's Gun *Pocketknife from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum Art Theft *Joseph Vacher's Dog Skull *Richard Kuklinski's Freezer *Robert Pickton's Bag of Pig Feed *Ted Bundy's Bracelet *Ted Kaczynski's Typewriter *Thomas J. Maloney's Gavel *Timothy McVeigh's T-Shirt *Valentine's Day Massacre Brick Chipping *William Burke’s Quill *The Zodiac Killer's Hood Victim-4151 Holds the artifacts belonging to the victims of famous crimes. *Abraham Suydam's Golden Pocketwatch *Amber Hagerman's Bicycle *Andrew Borden's Couch *Charles F. Urschel’s Blindfold *Elian Gonzalez' Worker's Gloves *Emma Smith's Gown *Nancy Jean Costigan's Rubber Ball *Rodney King's Tool Belt Ness-1252 Contains artifacts relating to police, investigation, and law enforcement. *Acme Police Whistle *Alice Stebbins Wells’ Police Badge *Alphonse Bertillon's Shaving Mirror *Arthur Conan Doyle's Pipe *Bass Reeves' Marshal Badge *Bob Burton's Shotgun *Chang Apana's Detective Badge *Doc Holliday's Playing Cards *Edmond Locard's Microscope Lens *Frances Glessner Lee's Loupe *Ira Aten’s Dynamite *Izzy Einstein's Police Holster *Izzy Einstein and Moe Smith's Police Badges *Joseph Force Crater's Briefcases *Margaret Q. Adams’ Badge *Morgan Earp's Billiards Cue *NYPD Mug Shot Polariod *Okita Sōji’s Shinai *Police Sketch Artist Sketchpad *Thomas Noguchi's Badge *Waverly Brown's Police Badge *Wilhelm Kühne's Glasses *William Garrow’s Wig and Bands *Wyatt Earp's Lariat *Wyatt Earp's Sheriff Badge Category:Sections